RWBY: Darkened castle
by LTM8
Summary: Weiss discovers that she has been bitten by a vampire and to protect her friends she runs away but where will she go and what will she do when she discovers that Ruby followed her when she has almost completely become a vampire. and what will people do when the two girls disappear. this is going to be a series.
1. Infected

They kept swarming around me. The grim I had to kill for my test grade had been a strange bat-like grim, but when I found it ,it flew at me before splitting into several hundred tiny bats. I wasn't making any progress with killing the swarm, every time I killed one or two of them they just split up again. they kept biting me over and over the bites only hurt for a little bit the pain in each one quickly died out. but with each bite, it got a lot harder to swing and grip my rapier. it wasn't til I swung and accidently through my rapier that I realized my arms,legs and pretty much anywhere else with a bite was getting numb. as if the grim could tell they all came at me from one side sending me spiraling onto the snow covered ground. I tried to get up but I could no longer move my arms or legs and that's when the fear really set in. To my demise I saw the bats regrouping getting ready to strike... and that was the moment I realized I was going to die, the true terror of death was settling in as I realized this could have been avoided if I had been better prepared or informed of just waited longer for a better mission, will Ruby, Yang, and Blake ever know what happened to me. but that was too late now the swarm was backing up ready to strike the final blow... I closed my eyes tight waiting for death to take me... I heard the wings fluttering... I heard the wind rushing... then loud flapping ... then nothing... death never came.

I opened my eyes to see the large bat grim the little ones came from dangling from a branch a couple feet above me, staring into my eyes. it quickly flew away leaving only one thing in a branch that should have been empty but was occupied by a tall pale old man in dark clothing. I struggled to ask the question of who he was all I got out was "w-who~?".

he put a finger up to his lips "shh,child we don't have much time." He hopped down and landed next to me. "To be honest I was wanting someone better but you'll have to do the time is perfect and I really can't wait much longer so you'll have to do. don't worry all you'll need is my 'business card' it will lead you to some extra information on me and your soon to be current condition. oh and just one final detail" he said as he got close to one ear as my vision got darker and darker. "I'll be watching, HA HA HA HA HAAA~!"

* * *

I woke up covered in a thin layer of snow some of it covered in blood. I struggled to sit up because of how much my body ached. how I was alive I didn't know, not only had there been grime but it was freezing cold, but to be honest I was just glad to be alive. most of the bite marks from the bats had faded, all except the deeper ones. I twisted my neck to see if there were any bites on my back but that's when I felt it, a sharp pain in my neck. I pressed my hand to it, there were two red dots on my hand. I don't remember getting bit on the neck. wasn't much blood even though it was on my jugular. in fact, there should have been more blood, but that didn't matter all that was necessary was to get back to beacon. but then I remembered the old man and what he had said 'you'll have to do' what did he mean by that? I'll have to do for what? 'all you'll need is my 'business card' it will lead you to some extra information on me and your soon to current condition.' My current condition? information on him? business card?I patted myself down until I found the card he was talking, it was a white card with the words "All you need to know about Vampirism"...

* * *

It must have been the adrenaline that helped me run the 7 miles back to beacon. this couldn't be true, that old man was just crazy! vampires aren't real! but then why was I still running, did I really think this was a possibility? well, I guess it was because I'm not willing to take chances. I was now running through the halls of the academy. **Wham!**

"Oof." I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I helped Ruby as her silver eyes grew. "there you are, Wiess, we were beginning to worry" she said before giving me a tight hug. then she paused for a second "are you ok Weiss? your really cold"

That shocked me for a second. "Well you know I was just outside in the freezing cold." I laughed nervously.

"oh! I guess your right." she said "silly me." she laughed nervously. she looked down at the floor and started to fiddle with her feet. "Well, now that your back I was thinking we could maybe hang out or something? cause you know we haven't done anything together in a while," she said her voice drifting off.

Ruby was right, we hadn't done anything together in a while and while I wouldn't hate anything more than to brush Ruby off it was important that I get to the bottom of what was going on with me. "Ruby..." I started slowly. she looked up at me. " I know you really want to hang out I do too but, I'm in the middle of something really important" I put my hands on her shoulders. "maybe later but for now I need to go." I hugged her.

"Weiss," she said. "if you ever need help I'll be there for you."

"wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I made my way to the bathroom and made sure the door was locked. I looked in the mirror and to my surprise, I was a lot paler than I usually was. I help my hand to my face I just couldn't believe it .after a few seconds realization settled in I was cold, really cold, my skin wasn't much warmer than it was outside. I started to get scared that I really may be becoming a vampire. I checked my teeth, nothing odd there luckily. I needed more certainty, what that card said seemed like a book name maybe the library had it. rushing to the library I checked the library's online catalog for the book, thank god they had it. I rushed to the aisle then rushed to a table. the very first page was _Vampirism symptoms_ the page read

 _the first rule of vampirism is you can have all of the symptoms but if you don't have the most important symptom of a bite on you neck none of the others matter you must have something else . so let's get on with it._

 _first symptom - the bite mark - the bite mark must be on the neck but could be anywhere on so. it would be two deep puncture marks no more than an inch and a half apart. this symptom is necessary to even consider Vampirism._

I touched my neck, I fit that one.

 _second symptom - cold blooded - vampires don't need to be warmed to live but their body_ temperature _is ruled by the temperature of their surroundings._

My skin was still blistering cold but warming up slowly but, probably not above room temperature. I was starting to lose hope.

 _third symptom - pale skin -because the blood in your body had ben drunk you should be much paler._

 _I was starting to tremble._

 _fourth symptom - the absence of heart beat - since vampires are technically dead and since there is no blood to pump the heart should not be beating but in some cases, the heart is still beating but it never lasts._

I pressed my hand aginst my chest.

1 second... nothing, 2 seconds... nothing, 3 seconds... nothing, 4 seconds... nothing, 5 seconds... nothing, 6 seconds... nothing, 7 seconds... nothing, 8 seconds... nothing, 9 seconds... nothing, 10 seconds... nothing... I waited a whole minute... nothing.

my eyes started to tear up.

 _if you fit these symptoms the next thing you need to know is the transformation. right now you would technically be a fledgling this stage doesn't last long about 19 - 25 hours. after this time your soul will leave your body this is because vampires are undead creatures and because you are dead your soul leaves. this will take a couple hours during this time your mind will be entangled between thoughts of your soul and thoughts of your body as separate entities. I would suggest that before this stage you get away from any loved ones or people in general since you lose your soul you'll lose all emotion and emotional connections and just a general moral compass, while you will still have your memories you won't have an emotional connection to anyone you know and without a sense of right or wrong and abnormal abilities that doesn't usually go well._

That was it I had read enough. I didn't even check the book out I just walked out with I just didn't have the time. If what the book said was true then I had to leave now, in fact, I only had 2 hrs left. I ran to my dorm lucky it was empty, I grabbed a bag and packed some things and just as I was about to leave yang barged in.

"Hey, Weiss! what's with the bag?"

"Oh! um... it's nothing just going some were." I said nervously.

"where ya going?" she said.

"just to an umm... dust shipment that me father wants me to overlook ya know with the white fang and all... might be gone a while so..."

"Ok... Weiss." she said slowly "you get on then."

She was right I had to get going I only had an hour and thirty minutes left before the 19-hour mark. I made it to the edge of the woods and started on my way.

* * *

"hey Yang, have you seen Weiss?" I asked her.

"ya about thirty minutes ago." she said plainly. "she said she was going to a dust shipment, but I didn't believe her."

"What do you me-?" She cut me off.

"I mean I watched her go into the woods." she said in a serious tone.

"was she acting strange? and did she look like she was sick?" I asked with a worried voice.

"Yes, but I knew she wouldn't talk to me that's why I think you need to follow her."

"I got it." I quickly got to the edge of the woods and found her footprints and started to follow them.i just couldn't figure out what Weiss was trying to hide and why she would hide it from me of all people.

* * *

'Why should I run for the sake of others?' _I need to keep going I need to get farther away! '_ Is it really one me for whatever would happen to people if I stayed? it wasn't really my choice to become this way'. _I could never forgive myself if I hurt anyone at Beacon especially my teammates. I may not have chosen this but it was my responsibility to deal with it._ this had been going on for two hours I had hit the 19-hour mark 3 hours ago. it was just a continuous internal argument. I was almost 30-35 miles way from Beacon. it had started to heavily snow, it was almost a white out.

"Weiss-!"

I didn't quite hear it at first.

"WEISS!"

Now I heard it. I looked behind myself. I could just barely make out the red outline of Ruby.

'That dolt doesn't she realize that I'm trying to save her, it's almost like she wants to die.' _No! Ruby, you shouldn't have come here!_

"Weiss please stop!" she cried out to me.

I fell to my knees, I couldn't take the voices anymore it was driving me crazy.

Ruby ran up and kneeled down to talk to me. "Weiss! are you all right what's wrong!?" that's it I was being crazy all this vampire stuff was just in my head it had to be. "Come on Weiss I need you to talk to me!" thats it i wasn't losing my soul and my heart was beating fine! "Weiss I can't help you if you don't-"

"Ruby I need you to shut up! I need to think!"

'Hit her hard and make her' _there is only one way to tell for sure. eyes-_

"Weiss, please!" she pleaded.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I grabbed her by the shoulders.

'You' Eyes 'Need to make' A _re the mirrors_ 'Shut up for good' _To the soul._

That'seyes are the mirror to the soul!

"Weiss." Ruby was crying now.

"Ruby I need you to look into my eyes and tell me what you see. ok?"

"Ok, Weiss," she said with teary eyes. she looked into my eyes for a second. then her pupils started to widen and drool ran from the corner of her mouth then she fell over.

'You can't just leave her here it will look suspicious.' _i can't leave her here she'll freeze to death._

I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. and headed off to a place that should be nearby, an old piece of schnee property.


	2. soulless

_the second rule of vampires is their powers. when a person becomes a vampire they gain special abilities and to combat a vampire you must know these abilities and the loopholes within them._

 _first of all is their ability to drink blood - similar to the claws of a cat, vampires have fangs that can spring out and be hidden at will. they use these to drain the blood of any animal excluding insects and grim. if they drink the blood of a human will gain a temporary boost to speed, strength, and aura if they had one before becoming a vampire._

 _the next ability is their mobility - vampires can jump almost 20 feet high and have a great increase in balance and speed. all & all allowing for amazing feats like dashing up walls and running along tree branches. _

_the next thing is their strength - all vampires have immense strength, capable of lifting up to 1000 pounds beeing the strongest I've seen._

 _for the fourth ability being their endurance - vampires almost never tire they can run long distances and can fight almost endlessly. another bonus is vampires see a great increase in physical defense to the point sword swings and sometimes do nothing at all, except for vampires who had access to their aura before the transformation for those few they will see a large increase in their aura's power but their bodies don't get much of a defenses boost._

 _the fifth thing is their hypnosis - all vampires have a hypnosis ability to some extent. more skilled vampires can turn people into mindless slaves but most vampires put their victims in a state where the victim subconsciously has to follow their every command no matter how much the victim doesn't want to do it. they can also make people pass out and can even render a hunter or huntress's arua useless._

 _the sixth thing is stealth - vampires emit almost no sound when walking,jumping,running, and killing. they could fall a hundred feet and land right behind you and you would never know._

 _the seventh is their senses - vampires senses get improved. they have smelling better than a dog. they can see in the dark and can hear whispers up to a quarter mile away if their listening for it._

 _the eighth thing and beyond the shadow of a doubt the most dangerous ability of a vampire is their lack of guilt - this allows them to do horrible unthinkable things. they could kill their entire family and the only but of remorse they'ed have is that they may now get hunted down..._

* * *

almost three feet had fallen. but it didn't matter I had made it. I had arrived at a 236-year old church my father had purchased. it was supposed to be demolished for the dust deposits under it but laws prohibited the destruction since it was over 150-years old. it was a very large church, in fact, it was the fifth largest in the remnant. I plowed through the snow as fast as I could to the door, if Ruby froze to death it would be pinned on me and I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed the door handle. Jiggle. it was locked. "NOOO!" I didn't walk five miles in the snow to get to a locked door. I was unbelievably pissed. "God damn it!" I started kicking the door. **T** **hud, Thud, Crack!** I paused. I kid the door again. **Crack!** the wood was starting to splinter. I put some force into the next kick. **Crash!** I almost kicked the door off its hinges. I rushed inside and shut the door behind me. That was new. now all that was left is to make sure Ruby can't leave so she can't tell them anything that may lead them to discovering what I am.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. it was snowing heavily outs side. I went over to the window it was snow as far as the eye could see. I made the mistake of thinking I was on the first floor but when I looked closer I could see the top of a window just barely above the snow at another part of the building. the snow had to be at least 6 feet deep. I made my way through one of the hallways. _How did eye get here? Where is hear?_ "Hello!?" I called, my voice echoing.

"Ruby? Is that you?" I heard Weiss's voice.

"Weiss?" I started to run towards her voice remembering what had happened. I kept running I had to get answers and had to get her help. once I found the room she was in I had to take a second to take in the view. we were in a beautiful church cathedral. there were large fine furnished wooden arches all over the room and on the floor below the balcony were the pews neatly arranged to keep the focus on the chair/throne that the priest would have sat in. Weiss was sitting in the priest chair and to be honest the whole place seemed to be made for her she looked fine and royal sitting in that chair. "where are we? and how did we get here?"

"We're at an Old Abandoned church. We're here because after you passed out we needed to get someplace out of the storm," she said in a plain tone. I walked down the stairs and made my way down the aisle to Weiss.

"Weiss,we need to leave, we need to go we need to get you help."

She put down the book she was reading. she gave me a cold stare "With what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you've been hiding something, you brushed me off and ran away not to mention that you're sick, your really pale and cold," I said in as solid of a tone as I could but I was deeply worried for her and I'm certain it showed through my voice.

she seemed to be very displeased with my accusation. "Ruby, I don't know what you're talking about. I left because I needed some alone time."

"Weiss I told you not to play dumb with me! I know something's wrong and I know you're sick with something I can't help you if you don't let me! if nothings wrong then why did you collapse when I found you!? Weiss, we need to go get you help!" I almost pleaded I was getting really worked now. she was not happy with what I said but she kept her composure.

"Ruby, come here," she said in a soft but commanding tone. I walked up the small set of stairs to her throne. she put her hands on my shoulders like always she always did, I could feel how cold her hands were through my clothes. "I'm sure you saw how deep the snow is we can't leave for awhile. and even-" I cut her off.

"That's not a problem! we could use some fire dust-!" she tightened her grip on my shoulders and gave me a menacing glare.

"as I was saying even without the snow we couldn't leave."

"why?" my voice started to waver.

"Because that would put me in ?"

"But Weiss I can help-" she cut me off as my eyes started to water.

"the only way you can help anymore is to stay here and listen to me. Ok?" she said a bit louder while glaring. I stared into her eyes for a second. my head grew fuzzy all the sudden and then it cleared just like that.

"Ok." _Why did I say that?!_

"Good, now go somewhere else and don't leave the building," she said picking her book back up. As much as I wanted to say something else, keep at her until she told me what was going on. but I turned and left it was like I couldn't control myself. I wasn't until I was in a completely different part of the church that I could finally stop myself. I couldn't believe it I was finally making progress with her and then I just turned and left. I slumped to the floor I had no idea what was going on with Weiss and why she was trying to keep it a secret to the extent of attempting to keep me here for a while and now I didn't have the guts to confront her. I had to do something more. then it came to me if this place had a library I could find a book that might help me. I searched the halls and eventually found a sign that said 'library' pointing up a set of stairs. once I was there I went to a terminal. book type, medical , search by, symptoms, symptoms? pale, cold, personality change. the library didn't have many medical books I assumed because only three results the first book was some brain disease but it didn't fit the symptoms, the next one was a zombie book that I laughed off, the next boom was something about ' _vampirism_ ' but that book wasn't anywhere in the library. I'm now back at step zero. I was about to leave when I felt a slight breeze I looked around the room and found a large window open just a little bit. "jackpot!" I could go get Yang and get her to drag Weiss out of here with me!. I opened the window up as wide as it could go. even though I was three stories up I would do anything to get Weiss help.

I lifted my leg to put it out but it froze when I tried to put it out the window I tried my other leg but I couldn't get myself to hop out the window. "Come on not this too!" I whined try to get myself to just jump. "First I can't confront her and now I can't even hop out a window!" I stood up on the window sill. "ok Ruby it's just the height you can do this on three. One..., two...-"

"Get down from there." I heard Weiss's menacing tone. without thinking, I got down at once. she stalked over to me. "I come here and I catch you doing the one thing I told you not to do!" she yelled.

"Weiss, you can't keep me here."

"Like hell, I can't!" she grabbed me with both hands by my collar.

"Whoa, hey Weiss, this is not ok let go right now. " I tried breaking her grip but to no avail. "Weiss, Stop I said let me go!" I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't budge.

She glared me down. "Ruby, do you even understand what's going on? Do you even realize how much of a Dolt you were when you followed me! do you even understand what you were doing?!" to my absolute terror she started to lift me off the ground. there was no way Weiss could have been able to do this. there was something much different going on than I had thought.

"Weiss, Please stop! put me down!" I started to flail as she started walking towards the door. "Please!"

"Ruby. When I ran it wasn't just to hide it was because I cared about you and the others."

"Weiss please stop!" I started to panic "Weiss, this isn't you please Let me help you!" I pleaded as I started to cry.

"It was because I wanted to protect you." she stopped as we got to the top of the stairs.

"From what?" I sobbed knowing very well what was about to happen.

"From me." She threw me down the stairs.


End file.
